The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Sedum telephium and given the cultivar name of ‘Rosetta’. Sedum is in the family Crassulaceae. The new cultivar is part of a planned breeding program to make short, compact, multicrown plants. The new cultivar originated from a controlled cross of a proprietary seedlings, 29-5, as the seed parent, and 29-6, as the pollen parent.
Compared to the seed parent, Sedum 29-5, the new cultivar is shorter and has much better quality foliage. Compared to the pollen parent, Sedum 29-6, the new cultivar has a smaller, bluer green leaves, and a better habit.
Compared to Sedum ‘Hab Gray’, an unpatented plant, the new variety has smaller leaves, shorter internodes, and is more upright.
This new and unique Sedum is distinguished by:                1. blue green leaves,        2. spring growth with opening leaves that look like cabbages,        3. cream colored flowers in medium inflorescences,        4. a medium, upright, arching habit, and        5. excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.